Risk on a Rumor
by DigiExpert
Summary: Two Saiyans come to Earth--a boy and his mother. Something about a disease is what brings them. They are searching for a person who is rumored to be able to help cure the disease. R


****

Risk on a Rumor

By DigiExpert

****

Hey again all! Well I'm posting the 1st chapter of a long fic. I've been working on this since around Christmas. This is sort of a trial kinda thing. I want to see what others think of this. I will definitely post the other chapters (I'm up to 24), but this is an early bird special so to speak. Tell me what you think. 

****

Chapter 1 The Risk Begins

It was a sunny day outside. Two figures flew over head. If you looked really close, you could see that one of the figures was a little boy and the other was a young woman. The little boy was wearing a red gi and the woman was wearing purple pants with a teal and purple shirt almost down to her knees with slits in the sides up to the waist (Chi-Chi style outfit). The little boy had jet-black hair and the woman (for some reason) had dirty blondish-brown hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"Now Vernon," began the woman, "Please behave yourself. My cousin Videl may be able to help us out. And no throwing objects at people. This is not Jarvac. Earth has less gravity so things will seem very light. Can you behave yourself for me?"

"Yes mom," answered Vernon.

The woman was not actually Vernon's mother. Seven years ago, she had become his adopted mother. She was only 16 then. Both her parents and his had died when they went to get supplies from a nearby planet. An asteroid had collided with their space ship, killing them all instantly so said investigators later on. 

Everyone who lived on Jarvac was actually a Saiyan warrior. They too were survivors out on other missions when planet Vegeta was destroyed. Rachel's parents had only been small children when it was destroyed. The survivors did not want to be discovered by others, so they met on Jarvac and hid their ki levels so that no one else would find them.

Rachel grew up learning different things that she would not have learned if she had been on the planet Vegeta. She was taught to fight and to fight well, but only if it was necessary. The survivors decided to teach this way because fighting wasn't needed that much. These survivors also didn't like the way things had been done back on their home planet.

When she was 16, her parents and some others went off to gather more supplies and make friends with nearby planets. Vernon's parents also went. Vernon was only 6 months old. He was left in Rachel's care while his parents were away. Little did they know, they would never see them again.

After the accident, no one knew what to do with Vernon. Rachel was fine since she was old enough to take care of herself. None of the families could take in another child. So Rachel asked if she could be allowed to take in Vernon as her adopted child. The adults had to have a meeting on this. It was finally decided that Rachel would be allowed to adopt Vernon since she knew how to take care of him. She had taken care of him ever since.

Vernon knew of his parents. It didn't bother him that much since he was so young when they died. Rachel reminded him of them every day with pictures and stories. He enjoyed them and was proud of his parents being so courageous. 

Rachel, on the other hand, missed hers a lot. Her father had taught her everything about a Saiyan's lifestyle and advanced fighting techniques. Her mother had been her first teacher and had taught her the basics of fighting and how to keep a household. 

Once Vernon learned to walk well by himself, Rachel had begun his training. He had only learned simple punches and kicks, but it had been a good start for him. He was now learning about ki and how to use it. 

Now they were headed to Earth on important business. Almost everyone on Jarvac was struck down with a disease. The doctors couldn't cure it nor could doctors on the surrounding planets. Rachel figured this was the rumored Saiyan Disease that attacked a person's body for no reason and caused them to fall ill and could be fatal.

It was rumored that only the lost princess' daughter was the only one able to cure it. Rachel knew that the lost princess was King Vegeta's daughter that had ran away at 18. It was said that she had gone to earth and married a fighter there. They had had a daughter named Videl. Videl was Rachel's cousin. Her grandfather on her father's side was King Vegeta's brother. She and Videl were distantly related, but still cousins.

Rachel and Vernon left to find her to ask her what she knew of the disease and to find out if any of the rumors had truth. This was their last chance. They had to try and save the surviving Saiyans and not let them die out. Rachel knew that there was a big possibility that this could all just be rumors, but she had to try. She could not disrespect her elders. They had taken care of both her and Vernon when they were in need. Now it was their turn to return the favor.

They had started out their journey from Jarvac in a specially built space pod by a Saiyan scientist. The ship was designed to get to a planet quickly within days. Depending on how far away the planet was, depended on the days. To get to Earth from Jarvac it took 10 days and then 10 more days on a return trip plus however long it took to find out what they needed and possibly bring Videl back to help. Rachel only hoped that her people would be able to survive long enough until she and Vernon returned.

"Mom, do we even know where to begin to look?" asked Vernon.

Rachel sighed. "No, not really. We only know that we're looking for a girl named Videl Satan. I haven't heard about here since my parents…. died. She could have mated by now and her name will have changed. We'll just have to ask around."

They flew over deserts and grassy fields until they saw what looked to be a city in the distance. "How about we ask there?" suggested Vernon.

"It's as good as any place to start…" trailed Rachel.

****

So? Tell me what you think in a review. I'm also open to suggestions on this. I have the story planned out and it is doing well. Ta-ta


End file.
